Lossography
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPI6X3:J.J.  What kept Reid up at night? Not the nightmares, or the drugs...no, loss was the reason, and Morgan helps him cope. Not SLASH? Didn't think it was possible for me not to write it! One shot. Reid and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing…not Morgan, nor Reid… nor the idiotic choice to cut A.J. Cook from the cast! Don't they see what they're doing to us?

Lyrics borrowed from Evanescence's Open Door **Slash **Not mine at all…I take no credit!

Okay…I'm trying a hand at a one shot…tell me what ya think. I'm trying my hand at...Familial love (*Gah*) not **slash**…but then again, it goes hand in hand.

Don't you tell me Sperick doesn't exist!

I will eats you!(*Glares*)

Seriously...Reid **Slash **Relax **Slash **Comment **Slash** enjoy!

It wasn't even the nightmares that kept him awake, sticking to his skin in the pitch of night.

No, there wasn't any hoarse screaming to jerk him awake, all the horrific things he's seen passing before his eyes.

The wonders of never forgetting.

No, what kept Reid up tonight was the loss. Just like the night before, and the night before, and the night before…he couldn't ignore it anymore.

So how did he find himself on Morgan's front steps, working up the courage to knock? To ask what no grown man would ever think of asking for?

Reid shutters before knocking hard.

First there was nothing but the sound of crickets chirping around him, the street lamps buzzing permeating his head, making him sway tiredly in its cadence.

Then Clooney's drowsy woofs as Morgan pads to the door.

Reid's darkest fears play like a haunting lullaby, stealing sleep from weary bones.

Morgan jerks the door open, blinking his surprise as Reid tucks his hands in his sleeves as he asks with nothing more than pleading eyes—**HELP ME.**

Reid's teary eyed as Morgan opens his screen door, reaching out to grab Reid and tuck him in his arms.

It's as if all the sound was sucked out of the air as Reid sobs, Morgan lays a hand atop Reid's head, stroking in time with the comforting hand rubbing Reid's back. Reid doesn't make a sound at first, just dry heaves of sadness.

_find the words to make me better…_

Morgan had known it was going to be bad, but didn't think it would affect Reid like this.

J.J.'s departure was stupid, untimely, unnecessary, unexpected—yes. It was all these things, and each member of the team took it in different ways, but Morgan could see it Reid's eyes, in his voice as he said "they can't just take you away…"

_Curtains drawn, door closed, someone took her name plate off the door, obliterating her existence from the B.A.U. They fucked with family…why? Strauss will be leveled sooner or later._

Morgan murmured words of comfort as he squeezes Reid tighter, as if he could absorb his pain. He would eat it if he could.

"Shhh… it's going to be okay."

They both sway in Reid's grief. Reid presses his face against the soft fabric of Morgan's shirt as they both are caught in the undertow of Reid's sorrow. Morgan's heart kicks in his chest as he holds on tight…never let go.

After a while there is only muffled sobs as Reid buries himself in Morgan's touch, fist clenches as Reid squirms away from the pain.

"They took her away! They take everyone away. Anyone who ever said they give a damn about me, they took them away. My father, my mom, Gideon, Elle, J.J…" Reid's voice cracks.

"They're gonna take you away too!" He chokes as if a scab's been ripped away; the tears bubble forth and fall.

"No." Morgan says definitively, lifting Reid's chin to meet."I'm not goin' anywhere, got dat? I'm always gonna be there for you, be it at the B.A.U or not. When ever, where ever. Please kid, don't ever forget it." Morgan speaks evenly as he wipes the tracks of sadness off Reid's face as best he can.

Reid nods automatically. He knows that no matter what, Morgan does his damned to keep a promise.

Morgan keeps his word, and for that, Reid is grateful.

Reid stills, ear cocked, soothed by the steady muffled beat of Morgan's heart.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, You need your rest. We've got a case tomorrow." Morgan places a hand on Reid's waist, leading him into the house. He shuts the door tightly behind him.

"You can sleep in the guest room, or"— Morgan's cut off by Reid's sleepy protest.

"I…I'm pretty sure this will—Can I sleep with you? I just"—Reid stumbles before Morgan interrupts.

"If you would let me finish, I was gonna say that my bed's big enough for two…if you don't mind sharing, that is." Morgan chides jokingly.

"Sure, anything's better than being alone." Reid sighs as Morgan leads him into the bedroom.

"Kid, you're never alone." Morgan says as he gets into bed. Reid follows, pressing himself tightly into Morgan's warmth.

Morgan turns on the bed side lamp, Reid sighs.

"This isn't weird, is it?" Reid looks up at Morgan through heavy lids.

"Nope. Now sleep." Morgan yawns.  
"Sorry about bothering you so late. I—"

"Pretty Boy, you weren't bothering me. Now you are though, with all this apologizing'. Don't even go there. I love ya kid…Family sticks together. Now sleep before I…just sleep okay?" Morgan smiles tiredly, pressing his lips to Reid's forehead, arm settling protectively around Reid's slight frame.

"Morgan? Thanks for…everything." Reid mumbles, laying his head on Morgan's chest.

"Pretty Boy, 'm serious. I'll kick you outta bed. Not a problem...sleeps now." Morgan laughs as Reid finally gives in, body melting. The best rest he's had in years.

A/N: I've noticed a growing trend in my writing… they end with Morgan **SLASH** Reid sleeping…I think sleep is comforting…and I think my brain is subliminally trying to tell me to lay off the caffeine and actually do it…sleep I mean.

I'm gonna finish "What's Left," just dragging my feet is all.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
